Sick Day
by Passion's Grace
Summary: Mikan is sick for the day and bored out of her mind. What happens when almost everyone fails to come see her and she only gets one unexpected visitor? Please read and review! MxN
1. Hopeful For Visitors

**Thanks for clicking into my story. It was gonna be a oneshot but it became too long to be one. It's only gonna be 2 chapters though so read anyways!!!! I came up with the idea because I am at home sick while I write this. Please review at the end!!!! Thanks so much!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch/zero/nadda/nothing. Enjoy!!**

**Sick Day**

Chapter 1: Hopeful for Visitors

"Achoo!" Mikan sat in her bed, with a tired and weak look on her face. "How am I?" she asked the Academy Nurse groggily.

"Well, since this is just an any day cold, it's too minor for my Alice to heal. Sorry, Miss Sakura, but you'll be missing school today."

"Lucky!" came a few voices from the student support group that came to see how Mikan was doing that morning.

"Lucky? I love school! I don't want to stay in bed all day." Mikan had a defeated attitude about the lucky opportunity that had plopped itself on her lap.

"I wish I could stay in bed all day. I would read," said Yuu and Nonoko almost simultaneously. They looked at each other after the identical comment and smiled.

"I would sleep for a little, then play lots of games," Koko said brilliantly.

"You aren't even aloud to have games in your room, you idiot," Sumire replied to her stupid, yet best friend.

"Oh yeah. Um, no one heard that."

"She's faking it."

"Natsume how could you say that about Mikan-chan? She's obviously sick for real. Why would she lie about being ill, when she would do anything to go to school?" Anna interjected, defending Mikan.

"Who would want to go to school that much, especially here?" Natsume rolled his eyes and started to leave.

"We all know you wish _you_ were the one missing today," Luca said.

"Yeah, too bad I have a tendency of never getting sick."

"That's true."

"Well sorry Mikan-chan, but we better head to homeroom, so we aren't late," Yuu said responsibly.

"Yeah try to get some rest, and have a little fun," Nonoko chimed in.

"But not too much fun," Anna said with a giggle.

"Thanks guys," Mikan said. "Go have fun at school, without me. Carry on with your happy, nonstick lives, and try not to forget me here." Mikan was obviously taking this 'miss school for one day' thing a little too far.

"Mikan, go to bed." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Doctor Hotaru." Even at 16 years old, Mikan was still religiously taking Hotaru's advice without question. What Hotaru said was law, she would repeatedly tell herself.

"Wow, talk about over dramatic," Natsume said to Luca. Luca couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Mikan-chan. We'll periodically check up on you today," Anna said with a motherly attitude, though she was one of the youngest there.

"Alright kids, you're gonna be late for homeroom if you stick around any longer," the Nurse said politely.

"Yes, sensei." The troop hurried off to homeroom, leaving Mikan bored, alone, and sick in her dorm.

"I wonder how Mikan-chan is doing?" Anna asked.

"She's probably bored out of her mind. We all know it's hard for her to miss school, and she probably can't enjoy doing anything while missing it." Nonoko hit the nail right on the head.

"Yeah I guess we should send her a visitor. Who has a free first?"

"Well Nonoko and I have a free third period. We could go visit her together. That should cheer her up," Yuu said delighted, eager to spend alone time with Nonoko.

"That sounds great! Who has fourth or fifth free?"

Yuu and Nonoko shook their heads. "Advanced chem.," they said.

"Well I have Gourmet Cooking, of course," Anna said. "Hotaru-chan?"

"I don't have a free until after lunch, and I don't know if I want to spend it visiting Mikan."

"Okay, well. What about Luca-kun or Natsume-kun?"

Natsume happened to walk by at just that moment. "Ohh Natsu-"

"Not a chance," he cut in. "Same with Luca." He continued walking.

"Sumire-chan, how about you and Koko-kun? Or Kitsuneme-kun (also infamously known as Fox-Eye-kun)?"

"Umm, yeah the dweebs and I have fifth. We'll swing by for a little I guess."

"Great. That's visit from Nonoko, Yuu, Koko-kun, Kitsuneme-kun, and Sumire-chan. I'll drop by seventh, with a begrudging Hotaru-chan, and Natsume-kun and Luca-kun will go eighth." Anna seemed content with her plan and smiled in satisfaction.

With that, second period Math began.

_Ring. Ring. Rinngggg._ The bell for third period rang.

"I guess we should visit Mikan, huh?" Yuu said to Nonoko after leaving the math room.

"Yeah you're right."

They left the school building and headed for the Senior Division dorms. On their way, Nonoko and Yuu became bored, following the long pathway from the Senior Division to the Dormitory. (The Senior Division is the farthest away building on the campus, the Dormitory is around the middle=long walk.)

"This sure is a long walk. It seemed so much shorter this morning as we ran to homeroom."

"I know. I almost don't feel motivated to walk all the way to the dorms," Yuu said exhausted from the heat.

"But poor Mikan is all alone," Nonoko said, though not even convincing herself it was worth it.

"I feel bad, but Mikan didn't even know we were coming so, what if we just didn't?"

"Yuu, that's awful!!"

"I know b-"

"Why didn't we think of it sooner? Let's just sit under a tree on the edge of the Eastern Woods and study?"

"That sounds fantastic."

"It'll be a study date," she said, much to Yuu's delight. So they sat down under a nice Sakura tree which provided plenty of cool shade for them to study under. They pulled out their Trig. Books and began to do some delightful math.

Poor Mikan was alone in her room, but luckily she found a way to return to sleep and it was almost better that she wasn't bothered.

"So did you and Nonoko do it?" Anna asked.

"Do what?" Yuu answered, immediately feeling intense pressure.

"Visit Mikan-chan of course."

"Oh um," Yuu looked at Nonoko who weakly smiled as if to say 'Yes, we did, just say we did'.

"Yeah. She was sleeping most of the time though."

"Well that's fine."

Yuu wiped his brow, relieved that Anna was pleased with the news.

"Next up is Team Koko-kun, Kitsuneme-kun, and Sumire-chan fifth period."

"Come on you dweeby idiots. We have to go visit Mikan." Sumire sounded most annoyed with this task.

"I never said I would go though, you did. So why don't you just go, by yourself?" Koko asked.

"Because… I said… all three… of us would… go, you… dummy," Sumire struggled to say, as she was tugging on Koko's arm, dragging him towards the dorms, battling with Kitsuneme who was pulling Koko's other arm at the same time.

"You guys are gonna tear me apart. Oww! Stop!" Koko screamed in a little girl voice.

"We don't wanna go, Permy," Kitsuneme joined in.

"Well, Fox-eye, you don't have a choice." Sumire continued to lead the boys who dragged along, slowly.

After ten or so minutes, Kitsuneme stopped on the road, back bent over, arms on thighs. "No farther, please. This is torture. I can't go any further."

"Um, can't you fly, you big idiot?" Sumire was annoyed with the weak boys she had been paired with for this 'visit Mikan' mission.

"Oh yeah." Kitsuneme immediately used his flying Alice and floated along side Koko and Sumire, hands behind his head in a comfortable manner. "This is great."

"Carry me," Koko said.

"No. You'll weigh me down. You're too heavy."

Koko whimpered to himself.

"Baby," was all Sumire could whisper, rolling her eyes.

"Ahh! Howalon!" Koko ran to grab the fluffy pink sweet equivalent to cotton candy, that was lying on the filthy ground.

"You're not gonna eat that are you?"

"Of course! I'll savor every bite!"

"There's like two possible bites you could take out of that miniscule piece of fluffy filth."

"Says you," Koko shot back, nibbling off tiny bites that seemed like nothing.

"Share, share!" Kitsuneme demanded.

"No. You wouldn't carry me."

"Fine then let's go get a whole box in Central. It's probably closer than Mikan's dorm anyways."

"No actually it's not," Sumire said, annoyed with this idea.

"Great idea," Koko yelled.

The two boys began racing towards Central Town, one running, one flying, their sights set on Howalon.

"Oh god. Sorry Mikan, but we'll have to visit you later." She rolled her eyes once again and began chasing after the boys at canine speed, for she had just used her Cat/Dog Alice to catch up with them. "Wait, guys!"

The Central Town gang returned, a few minutes late for sixth period lunch.

"So guys how was Mikan-chan?" Anna persistent to know how Mikan was doing, asked.

"Oh yeah she was great," Kitsuneme said nonchalantly. Sumire was sweating everywhere, under the accusing gaze of Anna.

She laughed nervously and replied, "Haha, yeah, she's great."

Kitsuneme frantically motioned to Koko to wipe a piece of Howalon fluff from his overly pink lips.

"And why are your lips so pink, Koko-kun?" Anna asked, not having noticed him wipe the Howalon piece from his lips, a moment earlier.

"Oh uh, um…" Put on the spot with this question, Koko frantically searched around. He looked at Sumire's lips which were equally pink from Howalon, and came up with an excuse on the spot.

"Um, it was Sumire!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, she uh, kissed me, and her pink lipstick got all over my lips." Kitsuneme burst out laughing.

"Is that true, Sumire-chan?"

"N-," she looked at Koko with daggers and noticed his pleading hands. They didn't want to infuriate Anna, so she went along with it. "Uh, yeah, it's true."

"Prove it," came Hotaru's voice for the first time.

"Oh well. I uh, just wanted to know what it was like, kissing Koko you know, but I realized it was awful, he's vile and gross and no one should ever try doing that. It was an unpleasant experience so I would appreciate not ever having to do it again." Sumire gave a look of desperation.

"Excuse me?!" Koko yelled out, Kitsuneme pulled him back. Koko was gonna blow everything, but then he calmed down. "Yeah, that's _just_ how it was," Koko said begrudgingly. Sumire had a smile of 'That was for putting me in that situation'.

"Ok, good enough for me. Well I hope Mikan was doing fine."

"Yeah, she was great, she was reading a magazine," Kitsuneme said, which seemed to please Anna and thus ended the conversation.

"Ok. Hotaru-chan. We are going to visit Mikan-chan after lunch."

"Make me."

"Trust me, I'll do whatever it takes to get you there. It'll mean so much to her!"

**Thanks so much for reading. Just one more chapter to go!!! Please review review review!!!!**

**~Passion'sGrace**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Chap. 2!!! Hope you like! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine!**

Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitor

"So Hotaru-chan, are you ready to visit Mikan-chan? What should we bring her?" Anna couldn't contain her excitement.

"Nothing. She doesn't need anything. Also, I'm not going."

"Yes we are, now let's go." Anna snagged Hotaru's Mechanic Parts Magazine and started running out of the building.

Hotaru sighed heavily, and followed Anna. It was the only way she'd get her magazine back.

"Tra la la la la. I'll get her flowers! No, a teddy bear! No, I'll make her something to eat! No I don't have time. Oh no!"

"You shouldn't get her anything, it's just seeing you that matters to her." Hotaru was often correct when speaking on Mikan's behalf and right now, she couldn't be more spot on.

"I guess you're right."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The two girls walked along the path to the dorms for quite a while and were the first to actually make it there all day.

"I really think I should get her something."

"You do-"

"Just wait here Hotaru-chan." Anna ran to her dorm room that she shared with Nonoko, but not before returning Hotaru's magazine. Hotaru sat down and continued reading where she left off. She turned the page to an article that intrigued her.

"Easy," she said commenting on the difficulty of a certain invention. She ran to her room and began tinkering around with her gadgets to make a much improved model of the invention, in a record speed.

Anna was busy in her dorm, the only one on campus with a kitchen area, specially because Anna was a master chef, though she had a tendency to make unedible creations. She quickly lost track of time and seeing there were only a few minutes left in the period ran downstairs where she left Hotaru.

"Hotaru? Where did she go?" She raced to Hotaru's dorm, the biggest dorm on the campus, because Hotaru was the most profitable student and had the most international sponsors for her very successful inventions. "Hotaru! Not only did we NOT visit Mikan, we are gonna be late for eighth period!!"

"Don't worry, we can use my instant teleporter to get back in time."

"Um, Hotaru, why didn't we use this to get over to Mikan faster? We could have finished our visit like half an hour ago!"

"Because I didn't want to use it."

"Ohh. Well now I feel bad for Mikan."

"Don't. I don't. Otherwise I would have sued my teleporter to quickly go see her. Duh."

"Well can we use to get to class now?"

"Fine." Hotaru set down her tools, picked up her teleporter, which was a small box with many colored buttons, and quickly programmed in Japanese Class, Room 306. With a _zap!_ The girls were back in the Senior Division hallway, grabbing their backpacks, and walking into class.

"I hope Luca visits her at least," Anna said, still bent on the fact that they failed to cheer up Mikan on her sick day.

"No."

"But Nat-"

"I said no, Luca. We aren't visiting Sakura."

"Ok. I just don't want Anna blowing up at us about it."

"I'd be more worried about Sakura blowing up at you than Anna, if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because you're her friend. She trusts you to go visit her. Me? No one really expects me to go, so why should I?"

"As a pleasant surprise?"

"Nice try."

"Ok well, I'm certainly not going to see her by myself, so I guess she won't get visits from us today."

"Yeah guess not."

"Well then I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and see if any snack are out. Then share them with my animal friends. Wanna come?"

"Of course."

"Really?" Luca was gleefully surprised.

"No. See ya then."

"Ok. See ya Natsume."

"Yeah," he said with no emotion.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to visit Sakura?"

"Positive. Leave it alone now."

"Ok, ok."

Natsume and Luca parted, Luca on his way to round up a bit of food for the forest creatures, Natsume, the opposite direction.

_This is so boring! I just know I'm missing so much right now!_ Mikan couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing the best, most fun day of school that there would ever be.

So far that day she had: declared too sick to go to school

2. seen everyone leave her to go have fun at school

3. slept for 20 minutes

4. woken up and blown her nose like a foghorn

5. taken the nastiest medicine known to man

6. tried to eat a bowl of cereal

7. somehow managed to sleep for 2 hours

8. sat waiting for visitors, and was disappointed

9. thought about texting or calling Hotaru only to be too scared of her response

10. looked through a boring Mechanic Parts Magazine Hotaru had left

11. tried to complete her homework which was a futile effort

12. tried to teach herself that day's class materials, an even more futile effort

13. tried to get ahead in homework (this is almost too embarrassing to mention)

14. stared at the door hoping someone would walk through it to see her

15. finally given up on someone coming to visit her

16. laid back, stared at the ceiling, and started counting to infinity

Mikan was counting, "39 thousand 6 hundred and 11, 39 thousand 6 hundred and-" when a noise came from the door handle turning.

"Hotaru?! Yuu?! Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan?! Luca-pyon?! Permy?! Even Koko-kun or Fox-Eye-kun (she never calls him Kitsuneme really)?! _Natsume_?" Mikan was very surprised to see who her only visitor that day was.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? Where are all my friends?"

"They didn't already see you today?" Natsume was a bit surprised.

"No. No one's come to see me today. You're the first one," Mikan managed to say with a stuffy nose and a cough.

"Oh. Well they all said they were coming to see you."

"But you're the only one who's made it all the way up to my room."

"Well, I wasn't going to come, but I had a last period free and was headed to the dorms anyway."

"Uh-huh."

"I was. I was heading for my room to go to sleep and then I thought, well I guess I'll check on Sakura anyways. I probably shouldn't have." Natsume took one hand and scratched the back of his head.

"No, no. I'm so glad you did. All day I was waiting for people. I didn't know when they were coming, but it turns out they didn't at all. And I never expected you to come, especially by yourself, to see me. So the fact that you did, and alone, and you were the only one to come at all, means alot to me. Thank you so much." Mikan's smile radiated. For a moment it took the nasty, stuffy nose, sick girl look away from her, but it soon returned.

"Tch." After catching a glimpse of Mikan's radiant smile, he quickly turned away.

"Don't be embarrassed. Come here. I want to thank you for visiting me. Can I give you a hug?"

"No."

"Shake your hand? I have to thank you some way."

"Fine. But don't get me all sick, you gross girl." Natsume inched towards her, careful not to catch her bug.

"I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything."

Natsume stopped next to her bed. Mikan reached out for his hand and pulled it to her side. She patted it gently with her other hand and said softly, "Thanks, Natsume."

"Yeah. Sure." Natsume was being very abrupt with her. Then he started to become more comfortable. "So was your day okay?"

"No, not really. It was so boring, I had nothing to do." Mikan was looking all around, exaggerating how bad her day was, when we all know, staying home from school is like the best thing ever.

"Tch." Natsume didn't really care what she had to say, but for some reason couldn't look away from the helpless girl before him. He continued to stand next to her bed, her hand still grasping his.

Mikan finally stopped carrying on about her day in bed, and turned to look at Natsume, who was staring at her. "Natsume? Is everything alright? Are you okay? Was I talking too much?"

As she finished her questions, Natsume had bent down and started to come closer and closer to her, his face mere inches from hers.

"Like always," he said dreamily, as he closed the gap between them by joining their lips.

Mikan was swept away by the powerful feeling of comfort rushing through every inch of her body. After a few wonderful seconds, he pulled away, only leaving Mikan to want a little more.

"Well, I guess I should go now."

"O-ok," Mikan replied, too stunned to stop him from leaving.

As Natsume let go of her hand, she said, "Don't get sick now." She smiled, and he let out a small laugh.

"I won't. I never get sick, remember?" He turned and quietly left her room.

Feeling much better, Mikan quickly feel into a deep sleep, where a wonderful dream land awaited her.

"Mikan-chan!! You're back today! You're better!" Anna couldn't be more relieved.

"Yep, I'm a whole lot better now." Mikan walked into homeroom with a giant smile. "No thanks to you guys, who didn't visit me."

Everyone gave her a guilty smile and a nervous laugh. "Hehe, sorry."

"No don't worry. It's ok. Yesterday turned out to be a pretty okay day."

"Well that's a huge relief," Anna said with a wipe of the forehead.

"But now where's Natsume-kun?" Sumire couldn't help but notice that Natsume wasn't with the gang that morning.

"Oh," Mikan said hesitantly. "Now _he's_ sick."

"I wonder how _that_ happened," Hotaru said sarcastically, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed lots and lots!! Now please please please ****review ****and possibly ****favorite****!!!! Thanks for your support.**

**~Passion'sGrace**


End file.
